


World Gone Mad

by queeniebee735



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Ship It, Interrogation, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Swearing, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniebee735/pseuds/queeniebee735
Summary: Kylo Ren has captured Rey in pursuit of Luke Skywalker's whereabouts. His interrogation of her doesn't go as planned, and the more time he spends around her, the more Kylo is forced to re-evaluate himself and everything he thought he knew.Rey is caught by Kylo Ren but starts to realize that the most feared man in the galaxy is not what she expected.Starts with a re-imagination of the Interrogation Room scene and diverges from there! Semi canon-compliant, semi AU/canon divergent.





	World Gone Mad

She woke with a gasp, her heart hammering in her chest, breath coming in short pants.

She moved to stand but was met with cold, unyielding metal. Her heartbeat spiked in fear.

She was restrained.

Rey closed her eyes and took a slow, shaking breath, attempting to calm herself. 'Panicking isn't going to help you,' she thought. 'You need to figure out where you are, and why you're here.' Her brow furrowed in thought as she tried to replay the last few moments before everything went dark.

She remembered bright white snow, almost blinding.

 

Fear.

 

Specifically of another person, shrouded in black and red.

Everything felt hazy, like a fog had descended upon her memories and she couldn't make out any details.

  
Just then the door made a low creaking noise and Rey’s eyes shot open.

  
A figure walked in, impossibly tall and intimidating. Shrouded in black.

 

Kylo Ren.

 

Icy tendrils of fear shot through her, but she kept her face impassive. She could not allow herself to show weakness. She studied the figure in front of her, the person, she reminded herself, there is a person beneath that uniform. A man, she surmised, based on his stature. These thoughts grounded her. Rey would not be frightened by an inhuman mask and a cloak.

 

‘Hello Rey.’

 

Her eyes widened slightly. He was using a modulator to modify his speech, making it robotic and disturbing. Hearing her own name in that voice unnerved her and she fervently hoped he didn’t take notice.

 

He did.

 

‘No need to be afraid,’ he said, in a tone that was both patronizing and threatening. ‘You only need to give me the information I seek, and you’ll be released back to your... friends.’

 

‘What information?’ She asked in what she hoped was a defiant tone, lifting her chin in a sad attempt at bravado.

The figure in front of her made a noise that sounded like it might have been a sigh, and raised his hands to his helmet. The pressure lock released with a soft click, and the helmet was lifted to reveal a surprisingly boyish face, framed by dark, curling hair.

Rey blinked in surprise. Whatever she was expecting, this wasn’t it. She had known from the moment he walked into the room that this had to be the infamous Kylo Ren, grandson of Darth Vader and rising Sith. Rumors had circulated on every planet, and she, like most, had formed an image in her mind from these stories. An image of an evil man leaving death and destruction in his wake.

  
This man- if you could even call him that, he looked no older than she was- couldn’t possibly be the same monster feared by an entire galaxy. This person in front of her staring at her, helmet in hand, almost waiting for a reaction.

 

She laughed.

 

Kylo Ren almost dropped his mask in incredulity when he heard the noise from the scavenger restrained in front of him. At first he thought it was a gasp, or a cry of fear, either of which would have been acceptable, and frankly expected. But no. This girl in front of him, had the audacity to.. laugh? At him? Kylo Ren, the most feared man across the galaxy. He felt anger, no, not anger.

Rage. White hot, blinding rage course through him at the thought of her mocking him. Her, scavenger trash, nothing, no one, some stupid girl who happened upon the location of Luke Skywalker who he had been hunting for so long.

 

*CRACK*

 

Rey gasped and he looked up at her in surprise.

He looked down at his hands and identified the source of her alarm. In his anger, his hands had unconsciously tightened around his helmet until it had finally cracked in half from the pressure. Damn it! He thought. He really needed to control himself. This was not the first time he had shattered something without even realizing it. He was sure it wouldn’t be the last.  
He inhaled slowly through his nose, looking down at the remnants of his mask.

While he hadn’t planned his little outburst, it did seem to have the effect of frightening the girl.

Good. She should fear him.

 

He waited another moment, then dropped the broken pieces to the floor purposely, enjoying the loud, jarring sound of them striking the ground. He heard Rey make another small sound of unease and found himself smirking. He had regained control of this situation with his little display of power. He turned slowly to face Rey and approached the interrogation chair.

 

Crap.

This was bad. She knew she made a mistake the second she let out a little laugh of astonishment when he removed his mask. It just seemed impossible that Kylo Ren would end up being someone so young, so.. handsome?

She pushed that thought out of her mind. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered because he was obviously going to kill her after she had insulted him, apparently enraging him to the point of snapping his mask like it was merely a twig.

 

Never mind that she was being completely transparent and failing to conceal any of her emotions in the slightest. She made a mental note that she should work on controlling her reactions if she were to make it out of this alive. Which at this point she highly doubted, as he was stalking toward her now with a twisted smile and a dangerous glint in his eyes. She swallowed thickly.

He watched the column of her throat as she gulped nervously. He smiled wider. This shouldn’t be too difficult.

 

He leaned over her, cupping one hand around each of the sides of the steel interrogation chair, careful not to make any contact with her skin. Her arms were mostly covered by her wraps, but where they were bare, he could see that the tiny hairs there were sticking straight out and her arms were pebbled with goosebumps. His smile fell almost imperceptibly as he wondered why he was noticing such irrelevant details as the texture of her skin.

  
‘I don’t want to play games with you, Rey. That’s why I took off my mask. I won’t hide from you. And you should know that you can’t hide.’ He leaned in close, so close that he could make out the flecks of brown in her eyes, and whispered, menacingly low,

 

‘You can’t hide anything from me.’

 

Rey shivered. She felt the implicit threat in his whispered words like pinpricks across her skin. She forced herself to meet his gaze, his face still mere inches from hers.

  
‘You haven’t told me what you want. I can’t hide what I don’t know,’ Rey said. She had meant it to come off as brash, but she realized with embarrassment that she sounded like she was pleading with him.

  
Kylo smiled unkindly.

 

* _You know what I want. Where is Luke Skywalker?_ *

 

Rey inhaled sharply. Kylo hadn’t opened his mouth, and yet she heard his words clearly as if he’d spoken them. He was using the Force to communicate telepathically, she realized.

  
‘Nice trick,’ she murmured, trying her hand at bravado. She failed miserably, judging by Kylo’s widening grin. His eyes had a wild, predatory glint to them now, as they both realized how very out of her depth she was.

 

* _That? That was nothing. Now I’ll ask you again, where is he?_ *

 

Suddenly Rey felt in her mind a strange pressure, as though something was searching her memories and thoughts for information. She knew that this was Kylo, using the Force to pry the information directly from her head.

It felt as though long tendrils of shadows were slowly creeping through her mind, weaving themselves into her very being, trying to wring Luke’s location out of her. She panicked, and tried to think of anything else she could, Finn, Unkar, anything but the images she conjured were consumed by the shadows as quickly as they appeared.

 

Her vision became clouded, and just as she was sure he would succeed, inspiration struck.  
Kylo Ren drew his power from the dark side of the Force. The only way to defeat darkness, to balance it, was with Light. She had never called upon the Force before but she had always been told that it lay dormant in everyone and everything.

 

She drew forth her memories of the Jakku sun, the heat beating down on her skin, imagined it burning away the shadows. She focused on the brightness from that ball of light until it became a tangible thing inside her mind, expanding until finally she couldn’t contain it and radiant, searing energy burst out of her.

 

Kylo hit the wall of the interrogation room with a thud, sliding to the floor.

 

She had used the Force. Not only had she used the Force, but she was able to harness enough of it to physically throw him across the room.

Clearly he had underestimated her.

He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

 

Rey was panting, her skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She almost couldn’t believe what had just happened, what she had just done. Almost¸ that is, until she looked up and saw Kylo still slumped against the wall. He looked conscious, although some of his hair had fallen into his eyes, and he wore an almost comical dazed expression.

  
She tried to summon the Force again, tried to conjure up images of the sun, the desert, heat, but to her dismay, nothing happened. She reached out, trying to grasp anything, but came back empty.  
Her eyes widened in terror as she noticed Kylo rising from the ground, shaking himself off.

 

He had destroyed his helmet when she laughed at him, and now... She watched him smooth his hair back with one hand, unhelpfully noticing how very big that hand was, and how very fragile her skull was.

 

She suddenly recalled reports of how Darth Vader had enjoyed choking those who displeased him, and wondered if his grandson shared the same predilection. She unconsciously tried to reach for her throat, but her hand was halted by the interrogation chair’s arm restraints.

 

She was completely and utterly vulnerable.

Whatever Force she had managed to channel a few moments ago had left her, and she had no idea how to call on it again, let alone she had accomplished it to begin with.

As Rey pored over her thoughts, she failed to notice Kylo approaching her.

 

Suddenly she felt two very large hands grip her shoulders.

 

His hold was not painful or violent, but firm and insistent, almost urgent as he stared into her eyes. He had so many questions. He had never met another Force user, let alone one with such power.

 

Who trained her? How old was she when she first felt the Force? Were there others like them? How had he gone so long without meeting her? Maybe if he had, he wouldn’t have felt so alone his entire life...

 

No! Those were weak, pathetic thoughts. He looked down at her in anger, angry that she was affecting him this way, angry that his hands were grasping at her shoulders like she was his anchor, the only thing tethering his sanity. He could feel her, and suddenly her thoughts flooded his mind.

 

* _What did I just do? How did that happen? Oh God he’s going to kill me, he’s going to rip the information out of my head when I can’t push him out again and then he’s going to kill me. Oh God I need the Force again but I can’t find it, I’m trying to call on it but there’s no answer..._ *

 

He ripped his hands off her shoulders as if been burned. And he had been. Frustration and disappointment scorched the hope she had so briefly roused in him.

 

So she wasn’t another Force user. That was a fluke, an accident. She didn’t have any power. She wasn’t his equal. She was just a lowly scavenger who somehow managed to brandish something she clearly didn’t have a clue about.

   
He eyed the small table sometimes used to hold tools during interrogations with some of the more difficult prisoners they sometimes captured. He thought of how he had essentially failed this interrogation miserably.

 

It shattered nicely against the wall.


End file.
